Au sujet de Conan
by Neyane
Summary: C'est dur d'être le nouveau dans la Division Une. Il y a tant de chose que vous devez savoir... Traduction de la fanfiction 'About Edogawa', de Ellen Brand


Encore une fois, je vous présente une fic traduite par mes soins ! Le titre original est **About Edogawa**, d'_Ellen Brand_.

Comme pour 'Taking Revenge' ('Se venger', l'autre fic que je suis en train de traduire), si vous voyez des erreurs de traduction et voulez m'en faire part, se sera avec plaisir mais diplomatie s'il vous plaît !

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec les suffixes utilisés ici, _keibu_ signifie commissaire, _san_ est un suffixe de politesse qui pourrait correspondre à nos madame, mademoiselle, monsieur et qui s'utilise par défaut en quelque sorte, ici entre collègues de travail, et _kun_ s'emploie avec des gens plus jeunes, de rang social inférieur et en général des garçons. Voilà voilà. Ah, et _kanpai_ est un mot japonais qui signifie « Santé » ou encore « A la votre ». Bref, c'est ce qu'on dit quand on trinque quoi. _Ano_ est l'équivalent de « euh » et le _owari_ à la fin se traduirait par « fin » justement xD

Les personnages de la fic appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama, sauf le pauvre petit nouveau qui appartient à Ellen Brand.

Bonne lecture ! Et si vous voulez que je traduise d'autres fics/one shots, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

* * *

**Au sujet de Conan**

_Par Ellen Brand_

(Traduction par Neyane)

* * *

Yamashita Shigeru ne savait pas exactement comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, même s'il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. Il était dans la Division Une depuis à peine un mois, maintenant, et ils avaient enfin réussi à clore une affaire importante, impliquant une alerte pour le cambriolage d'une maison, exceptionnellement violent même d'après les standards de la Division Une. Alors évidemment, les policiers étaient sortis fêter ça dans leur traditionnelle habitude de sortir en groupe – et en finissant tous irrémédiablement bourrés.

Ok, donc Shigeru avait une bière. En tant que jeune officier, il était de son devoir de faire en sorte que ses aînés les plus ivres rentrent chez eux en un seul morceau. Cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, étant donné que la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de se saouler et faire quelque chose de stupide devant le commissaire.

Et c'était de cette situation qu'il parlait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, pendant le trajet jusqu'au bar et avec les différents policiers qui s'assemblaient en groupes, on l'avait fait s'asseoir à la table où était assit Megure-keibu. Shigeru pensait que se devait être Sato-san qui lui avait attrapé le poignet à en juger les regards que lui lançaient les hommes de la division. Mais maintenant il était assit à la table, entre Takagi-san et Chiba-san, alors que la serveuse posait un bol d'edamame et une autre tournée de boissons.

-A une affaire rondement menée ! Célébra Sato-san, les joues légèrement rosies.

-Au fait qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ai fini à l'hôpital, ajouta ironiquement Shiratori-keibu, soulevant son propre verre.

-Au fait que rien n'a explosé, proposa Takagi-san, et les autres grimacèrent en guise d'approbation.

-A un nombre de corps assez faible, lança Chiba-san, trinquant avec sa bouteille de bière sur la canette de Coca que tenait Takagi-san.

-Au fait d'avoir réussit à clore une affaire sans avoir besoin de l'aide de détectives endormis, de détectives lycéens, d'inventeurs fous ou d'élèves d'école primaire avec de grandes lunettes, termina Megure-keibu, levant son propre verre.

Shigeru cligna des yeux.

-Euh... Kanpai ?

Ils trinquèrent tous les six et chacun pris une longue gorgée de son verre.

Prenant quelques germes de soja dans le bol, Shigeru décida de poser la question qui l'avait dérangée pendant une bonne partie de la journée.

-Euh... Megure-keibu ? Je me demandais... Vous avez mentionné des élèves d'école primaire ? J'ai entendu des policiers qui n'arrêtaient pas de parler d'un enfant étrange pendant l'opération...

Les cinq autres le regardèrent en clignant des yeux.

-C'est _vrai_, s'exclama Sato-san en se penchant légèrement en avant. Tu n'es là que depuis un mois, tu ne sais pas encore à propos de Conan-kun et de Mouri-san.

Shiratori-keibu grogna.

-Laisse le dans l'ignorance, Sato-kun. Il ne va pas le rester longtemps.

Chiba-san leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu veux juste voir à quel point il aura l'air ridicule la première fois qu'il aura affaire à lui.

-Je pense qu'on devrait lui expliquer, dit Takagi-san. S'il doit le découvrir sans être préparé, on perdra juste du temps et notre image à tous en souffrira.

Megure-keibu hocha la tête.

-Tu es dans la police depuis un moment, n'est-ce pas Yamashita-kun ? As-tu déjà entendu des choses sur « Kogoro l'endormi » ?

Eh bien, évidemment, oui, mais...

-Le détective qui résout des affaire en état en transe ?

Shigeru ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique.

-C'est lui, approuva Chiba-san. C'est vraiment quelque chose. C'est _effrayant_, mais quand il est dans cet état de transe bizarre ? Il a toujours raison.

-Mouri-kun est... Compliqué, continua Megure-keibu. Certaines personnes pensent que c'est un idiot, d'autres pensent que c'est un génie. Il n'est pas... J'ai vu des génies, Mouri-kun n'en est pas un. Mais il est très bon à ce qu'il fait.

Shiratori-keibu hocha la tête.

-C'est un peu un art de connaître Mouri-san. S'il est réveillé et agit normalement, tu peux ignorer sans problème quatre-vingt dix pour cent de ce qu'il dit. Écoute ce qu'il dit – il peut être très observateur – mais ne prend rien au pied de la lettre.

Prenant une longue gorgée de son verre, Sato-san reprit l'explication.

-Quand il fait un drôle de bruit et entre en transe, c'est là où tu écoutes vraiment. Il va te demander de faire des choses qui n'ont aucun sens, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu es en train de rejouer le crime tel qu'il s'est produit.

-Il y a un autre moment où tu dois l'écouter, ajouta Megure-keibu. S'il y a du danger immédiat, surtout si sa fille ou Conan-kun sont impliqués, écoute-le. C'est comme s'il devenait une autre personne dans ces cas là. La plupart du temps il est paresseux et saute rapidement aux conclusions, mais quand c'est vraiment important... Tu n'as pas envie de lui barrer la route. Fait simplement ce qu'il te dit et ne te met pas en travers de son chemin.

Shigeru cliqua des yeux.

-Ouah !

Il prit une autre petite gorgée de bière.

-Et donc, euh... Qui est Conan-kun ?

Les cinq policiers lui sourirent, ressemblant soudain à un groupe de loups très amusés.

-Oh, Conan-kun est une _expérience_, lui dit Sato-san en souriant avec malice.

-Sato-san ! Takagi-san avait l'air scandalisé. Ne lui fait pas peur comme ça !

Il se tourna vers Shigeru et continua :

-Edogawa Conan-kun est un enfant de sept ans qui vit avec Mouri-san et qui a l'air d'être son apprenti, en quelque sorte. Tu le reconnaîtras à sa mèche et à ses lunettes noires clairement trop grandes pour lui.

-Aussi, ajouta Chiba-san, tu le reconnaîtras parce que la première fois que tu le verras, il sera à moins de six mètres d'un corps, en train de chercher des preuves.

-En suivant la procédure médico-légale appropriée.

Le ton de Shiratori-keibu était plus sec qu'un désert.

-Vous saviez qu'il a fait prendre au reste du groupe des sacs pour les preuves.

Megure-keibu leva un sourcil.

-Est-ce qu'ils les étiquettent correctement ?

-Ils laissent Conan-kun s'en occuper, mais oui.

Shigeru n'était pas sûr de bien entendre.

-Il a sept ans ?

Ils DEVAIENT plaisanter. C'était une sorte de farce qu'on faisait au nouveau, c'est ça ?

-Il a l'air plus âgé, confirma Chiba-san. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non, ce n'est pas Mouri-san qui le traîne sur les scènes de crime. Apparemment, l'enfant ne peut pas laisser passer une semaine sans trébucher sur un cadavre pendant sa vie de tous les jours.

-Les régulateurs ont un _code_ pour lui maintenant, commenta Takagi-san.

Sato-san pouffa.

-Ça, ce n'est rien, le médecin légal parle de lui proposer un travail quand il sera au collège.

-Aucune chance. Cet enfant est drogué à l'adrénaline, exprima Chiba-san, il n'abandonnera la chasse pour rien au monde. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il va toujours aux vols du Kid ?

En ramassant quelques germes de soja dans le bol, Megure-keibu gloussa.

-Ce que je veux savoir, c'est qui il pense tromper avec son numéro.

Shiratori-keibu leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu veux parler de celui où sa voix monte d'un octave et demi et où son vocabulaire diminue ?

-Et que le simple fait de l'écouter te donne des caries ? Ajouta Chiba-san. Quelle EST la théorie actuelle ? Je suis sûr que « alien de l'espace » a été éliminé après qu'il se soit fait tiré dessus et ai eu besoin d'une transfusion.

Shigeru réalisa avec le sentiment d'être perdu que non, ils étaient mortellement sérieux. La façon dont ils se parlaient, ils se souvenaient à peine qu'il était lui aussi assit à cette table c'était la vérité absolu.

-Ano... Takagi-san baissa les yeux vers ses mains alors qu'il enlevait l'étiquette de sa bouteille de Coca.

Les yeux de Sato-san s'illuminèrent.

-Tu sais quelque chose ? Craque le morceau.

Il rougit.

-Eh bien... J'en ai parlé avec Hattori-kun... Est-ce que vous savez que les parents de Conan-kun n'ont pas donné signe de vie en presque un an ? Un chèque est mis sur le compte de Mouri-san une fois par moi, mais c'est un transfert électronique. Ils n'y a pas d'appels, pas de lettres, rien.

-... Ça ne semble pas vraiment gêner Conan-kun, dit finalement Chiba-san.

Takagi-san hocha la tête.

-Effectivement, ça ne le gêne pas. Du tout. Et il a plus peur des gens qui lui posent des questions pour essayer de le connaître que de la violence. Ça fait se poser des questions, non ?

Les six officiers restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on _sait_ vraiment sur lui ? Demanda Sato-san pensivement.

-Il est proche de Kudo-kun... Il tiens probablement sa passion de Holmes de là, remarqua Megure-keibu.

Takagi-san leva un doigt.

-Il connaît très bien Kudo-kun, mais je ne sais pas s'ils étaient proches. On dirait plus quelqu'un qui suit une idole ou un frère plus âgé. Kudo-kun n'a jamais parlé de lui à Ran-san, après tout.

-Il a été seul pendant longtemps. Vous avez vu combien de temps ça lui a prit pour accepter l'amitié des trois autres ? Lança Chiba-san.

Sato-san demanda un autre verre, puis elle posa son menton sur ses mains.

-Il ne demandera pas d'aide. Pas pour atteindre quelque chose, pas pour bouger quelque chose, il n'admettrait jamais qu'il a besoin de l'aide de quiconque pour faire quelque chose, peu importe quoi. Et il a toujours l'air surpris quand on lui en propose.

Shiratori-keibu prit une longue gorgée.

-J'ai l'impression, dit-il calmement, qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais rencontré les parents de Conan-kun, n'est-ce pas ?

Un chœur de réponses affirmative vint de l'ensemble de la table. Shigeru fut surpris d'entendre l'ardeur de la sienne, mais... c'était un enfant. Même s'il était la moitié du mystère que les autres officiers avaient décrit, c'était un enfant. Tous le monde semblait l'apprécier.

En prenant une nouvelle gorgée de bière, Shigeru sourit pour lui-même. Il avait hâte de rencontrer ce Conan-kun... Au moins il savait que sa vie ne serait pas ennuyante.

Owari.


End file.
